


Perfectly Loved

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Sextember, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. It's written for the Sextember idea that someone on LJ had, to write a story with some sort of sex in it for every day of September. This is my first day's result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> **RATED:** 'R' obviously, for pRon.  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** Orihime is of age in this, just so you know.

Orihime rises to meet Shunsui, feeling his breath ghost over her lips and cheek. His hands skim over her sides as he pulls her closer, holding her still. His cock is buried deep inside her, filling her and making her desperate for more. Her stomach and his meet and draw away again briefly with each panting breath drawn between parted lips.

She shudders at the sensations surrounding her, the aura of sex and lust washing over their bodies.

He pulls free for just a moment, holding her hips, not allowing her to ride with him, but she darts forward and kisses him, trying to distract him. He very rarely likes to take control during sex, but when he does he can make it last for hours. That's too long for her burning body.

It strains.

And yearns.

To come and to feel the thick slide of his flesh inside hers, hard and warm.

Shunsui smiles beneath her lips. "Your body..." One hand travels up to a breast, cupping and squeezing it. His nail flicks her nipple, sending her writhing against him. "...you. I can't think of anything I want more than this." His thumb pinches her nipple, making her gasp and arch her back to get closer and create friction inside her. His lips pressing a line from her jaw to her ear. Then he stops and whispers huskily, "How does my cock feel?"

The words make her clench around him and her body explodes with pleasure. "Hard... good, so good, oh, please, harder," she gasps out, dropping backward to the bed, almost in slow motion, landing softly with a bounce. It shifts him inside her.

He gasps and it's nearly drowned out by her cries. Oh, god, bliss, perfect love, everything she wants, needs, has, deep inside and hard and it can't ever stop! And then he begins to move, giving up his pretense at control and she wants to cry because it's exactly what she needs.

"Shunsui... please," is all she manages, swallowing even those words around a dry mouth.

She comes as hard as his cock is inside her and feels him--

Hot.

So fast.

He's moving in her like lightning. Stretching her and filling her senses with him. His scent tickles her nose, making her squeeze around his cock uncontrollably. She loves that he smells like wood and metal, like reiatsu swirling around them. Fingers and toes tingling, she bucks up, fisting her hands in the sheets beneath her.

Silky and smooth.

Soft and sexy.

Just like Shunsui and them and the power of _this_.

His hair brushes her shoulder, making her shiver. His eyes drop to where his hand is traveling again. She's hot and sweaty and she wouldn't have it any other way. To be sticky with Shunsui. Somehow, as she screams in pleasure, he manages to hold himself above and thrust hard while pinching her nipples. His head dips down and he's biting her.

\--hard. So hard in her and around her and she wants nothing more than to melt against him after her hips stop bucking and her body stops burning.

It takes what feels like hours, but it simmers away and she's left with him above her, eyes hot on hers. There's his gaze, deep and penetrating, so focused on her as it always is when he's about to come. He's fascinated and fascinating. Orihime loves him and knows he loves her.

He buries himself in her one last time before he begins to wildly buck against her hips. His cock spasms as he pushes into her again and again, though he's already as deep as can be. "Orihime, fuck! I--" He drops his forehead to her shoulder, gasping out loud breaths as his hips strain to bury his cock deeper. He continues to rock into her.

Raising her legs on either side of him, she clutches at his waist, readjusting her grip again and again to hold him closer as he comes. Milking him. Drawing out every last ounce of pleasure as his back forms a perfect bow beneath her palms.

His body begins to relax on top of her, to settle against hers. "... love you," he pushes out, hot, moist breath bursting over her neck as he presses his lips to her skin.

Her voice is fierce and strong as her hands gently caress his back. "I love you, too, Shunsui."

She loves him and their life together and making love to her lover in the morning while warm sunshine pours through her bedroom window. Snuggling under him, feeling his weight settle on her, she smiles and closes her eyes. Shunsui is perfectly loved and so is she.


End file.
